Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an organic thin film transistor, an organic semiconductor thin film, and an organic semiconductor material. More specifically, the invention relates to a compound having a naphthobisthiazine structure or an analog skeleton structure thereof, or a component having a naphthobisselenazin structure or an analog skeleton structure thereof, an organic thin film transistor containing the compound, an organic semiconductor material for a non-light emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound, a material for an organic thin film transistor containing the compound, a coating solution for a non-light emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound, and an organic semiconductor thin film for a non-light emitting organic semiconductor device containing the compound.
Background Art
A device using an organic semiconductor material is expected to have various advantages as compared to an ordinary device using an inorganic semiconductor material, such as silicon, and thus is receiving much attention. Examples of the device using an organic semiconductor material include a photoelectric conversion device, such as an organic thin film solar cell and a solid state image sensing device, using an organic semiconductor material as a photoelectric conversion material, and a non-light emitting organic transistor. The device using an organic semiconductor material has a possibility that a device having a large area may be produced at a low temperature and a low cost, as compared to a device using an inorganic semiconductor material. Furthermore, the characteristics of the material may be easily changed by changing the molecular structure thereof, and thus there is a wide range of variations in materials, by which functions and devices that have not been achieved by an inorganic semiconductor material may be realized.
For example, Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 1 describe a compound having a naphtobisthiazine structure, which is in needle shape and has surprisingly high electrical conductivities. Moreover, this compound having a naphtobisthiazine structure can be blended into plastic materials as electrically conductive fillers, or used for preparation of sensors. However, Patent Document 1 and Non-patent Document 1 do not describe or suggest the purpose of an organic transistor.
Patent Document 2 describes tetrachloronaphtothiazine derivates as plant protective agents and dye intermediate, and a method for efficiently preparing the tetrachloronaphtothiazine derivates. However, Patent Document 2 does not describe or suggest the purpose of an organic transistor.